


Too bad

by onescoupaday



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Violence, Smut, bratty younger jeonghan, but it’s really just smut, joshua is a cockblock, okay there may be a little plot, seungcheol has anger management issues (in the past), seungcheol hyung, shameless plotless smut, slight mention of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onescoupaday/pseuds/onescoupaday
Summary: It’s Seungcheol hyung and younger Jeonghan with the pretty blonde hair.Yes. That’s the plot.Oh and they fuck a lot.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 24
Kudos: 409





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Letting off steam~

“But _why_?” Jeonghan whines and follows his cousin around. “Why here? You know i’m very particular with people coming over.”

Joshua rolls his eyes. “He works, Jeonghan. He’s most likely not going to be around much anyway.” He spins on his heel. “And besides, this is my apartment so I call the shots.” Jeonghan crossed his arms over his chest and pouts. “And Seungcheol is really nice, i’m pretty sure you’ll get along.” Then he gets his bag from the table. “I’m not sure if i’ll be around when he gets here so make sure to clean up a little and be at your very best behavior, alright?” Jeonghan doesn’t reply and his cousin could only sigh. “Han..” Joshua’s voice is a warning. “Be nice.”

-

Jeonghan is in the middle of beauty rest when he heard the doorbell ring. _Ugh. He’s here._ He lets it ring for a long time, contemplating whether or not he should stand up or just let Joshua’s friend wait outside.

He groans. _Fine_. He stands up and drags his sleepy ass to the door. He unceremoniously opens the front door and immediately regrets not fixing himself up before he does so.

Because _holy fuck,_ Seungcheol is more than nice.

“Hello.” _Fuck, his voice. Fuck._ Jeonghan straightens up. “Oh hey.” Okay, if there’s one thing Jeonghan is _realllly_ good at, it’s keeping a poker face. “You must be Jeonghan. I’m Seungcheol, Joshua’s friend.” He extends his hand to Jeonghan to which the other gladly takes. When Seungcheol squeezes his hand to shake it, Jeonghan had to press his legs together. _Fuck_ , his grip is good. Jeonghan can already tell how good it will be to have those strong huge hands around his neck and all over.

Oh, okay but he has to let him in first. So he steps aside and gestures for Seungcheol to come in. Jeonghan follows him with his eyes and tries to take in as much as he can as the other passes him by. Seungcheol is reaaaally nice.

“Sorry for intruding. My apartment is currently being renovated so I had to look for a temporary place. I’ll try to be as non existent as possible though.” Seungcheol said. Jeonghan shakes his head furiously. “No no no! It’s totally fine! Besides, our other friend wont be back till next month so you’re more than welcome to use his room for now.”

Seungcheol smiles and Jeonghan wanted to screech. Dimples— fucking dimples. “Wow, you’re really nice. I have no idea why Joshua said—“

Jeonghan’s eyes narrowed. “Said what?”

Seungcheol smiled sheepishly “oh nothing, nevermind.” Then he continues “Do you mind if I change first? Suits make me feel all kinds of stuffy.”

“Oh no not at all.” But it’s such a waste because Seungcheol wearing that suit is fucking glorious. At the same time, Jeonghan cannot wait to see him in casual clothes.

Jeonghan thought Seungcheol would at least go inside him room and get dressed but no— _nope_. He drops his bag to the couch, gets a shirt and strips off his suit like it’s _no biggie._

Jeonghan gasps internally. What a man.

What a really _nice_ man.

Okay, maybe he can live with him around.

-

Jeonghan absolutely hates it when he wakes up to loud music early in the morning. He easily gets headaches and it tends to linger all day. Joshua knows that. So it must be Seungcheol who’s playing metallica songs this early. He gets up with a grunt and was about to yell at their new housemate but the sight on the livingroom took all his strength.

There he is, the culprit, clad in nothing but drifit active shorts, doing push ups in the living room.

This is too early for Jeonghan to comprehend. All the sweating and the muscles flexing is just too much this early in the day.

Seungcheol seemed so into it he didn’t realize Jeonghan had walked up to the speaker and turned it off. He stops then, turning to find the blonde man in his favorite strawberry pajamas, hair tussled and hands on his hip. “Oh hey, did I wake you up?”

“You think?” Was Jeonghan’s snarky reply.

“Sorry.” Seungcheol said as he stood up and goodness gracious Jeonghan feels like he needs to hold onto something for support because holy fuck, Seungcheol is so damn easy on the eyes.

He wasn’t too toned, not too bulky but he’s huge and broad and firm in all the right places and Jeonghan just wants to tap that ass.

“I cooked breakfast if that would make it up to you.”

“I hate breakfast.” Jeonghan said grumpily.

“Right.” Seungcheol wore his shirt, much to Jeonghan’s further annoyance. “So you’re not a morning person.”

“Nope.” Then Jeonghan goes back to his room. Seungcheol doesn’t see him until late in the afternoon. Jeonghan walks to the kitchen counter and settles there while Seungcheol is busy making his protein shake. “Are you a sloth?”

“Do you never leave the kitchen?” Jeonghan asks back.

“Someone’s cranky.”

Silence.

“Wanna eat lunch?”

“I wanna eat you.”

Seungcheol choked on his protein shake. Jeonghan is looking at him with blank I-meant-what-I-said face. “Very funny.” He laughs.

Jeonghan rests his chin on his palm. “Are you single?”

“Must you know?”

“I’m _dying_ to know.” Jeonghan exaggerated his words. “You first.” Seungcheol told him.

“Guess.”

“You’re too pretty to be single.” Well hello long blonde hair and delicate soft features. Yes, Yoon Jeonghan is blessed. “I know I am.” Jeonghan says. “I dumped my ex months ago. He wasn’t fucking me good enough.” Seungcheol hid a smile as he took another chug. “Too bad.”

“How about you?”

“I fuck well.” Now it’s Jeonghan’s turn to be caught off guard. “Oh— you mean, am I single? Yes. Very much.”

And suddenly, the air shifted around them. It wasn’t innocent, playful bickering anymore. They found themselves on the same page and Jeonghan is just so excited to delve more into it. Seungcheol is honestly flirting with him too but he couldn’t quite tell if it’s teasing or something that might lead to more soon.

“Are you still offering food?” Jeonghan asks him.

“Yeah, what do you want? I can—“

“I told you. I want you.” Jeonghan says. He’s never been the type to beat around the bush and Seungcheol is just too damn hot so he needed to get his point across asap.

Seungcheol laughs heartily then. “Chill, kiddo. I was just messing around.”

“Well i’m not.”

Seungcheol puts down his glass. “Look, i’m flattered, Jeonghan. You’re really hot— like insanely hot but you’re Shua’s cousin and I cant—“

“Why not?”

“It’s a bro code.”

“What if I tell you I havent stopped thinking about your cock up in my ass ever since you came that night?” Jeonghan tries to play him.

“You have a dirty mouth.” Seungcheol remarked. “I cant say I havent thought of stuffing it with my cock but kiddo, too bad.” The older man grinned then downed the last of his disgusting protein shake.

“So pass?”

“Yeah, pass.”

“We’ll see about that.” Then Jeonghan leaves and retreats to his room again.

-

Seungcheol isnt easy to bend and Jeonghan is getting frustrated. He just laughs him off which irks Jeonghan because no one is that immune to him. So he decided it’s time level up.

He stands in front of his mirror and snaps a picture of him with just his shirt and underwear. He grins while sending it to Seungcheol with the message: ‘Thinking about you, hyung.’

He wasn’t expecting an instant reply because Seungcheol is at work and _adults_ are very busy when they’re at work so when a message comes with a picture attached, his heart leaps. It’s Seungcheol holding his clothed erection (under his desk, at that!) and the message read ‘Too bad’

Jeonghan wanted to throw his phone out the window.

-

Joshua said he’d be home late. Seungcheol is already nearby. He knew because he asked. He asked because he has a plan.

He strips off his clothes and jumps to the shower. He checks over his shoulder just to make sure he left the door slighty open— just enough for someone to take a peek. Jeonghan grins and gets too excited about his plan he starts scrubbing immediately. He tries different positions and wonders what looks best and what would attract Seungcheol the most because there is no way this would fail. No way in hell. He will make Seungcheol lose control— that’s the plan. There’s no plan b because he knows it will work. It should.

He hears the door unlock so he works all over his body to give off the illusion he accidentally left the door open. He hears a thud— Seungcheol’s briefcase hitting the table— he hears footsteps, belt unbuckling and his name being called. The louder the footsteps got, the more Jeonghan got excited but he holds himself back from looking over his shoulder because that would ruin his plan.

He hears a sound by the door, “Jeong—“ Seungcheol’s voice cut off. He doesn’t hear anything after but he knows the older man’s eyes are on him. He knows it’s learning his every curve, and if it could burn holes in his body, it would.

“A fucking tease arent you?” Seungcheol finally says like a rough growl— low but impactful and the roughness in his voice drowns the soft noise the shower drops make. Jeonghan glances on him, a playful smile on his lips. He sees the restricted erection the other man has tenting on his beige slacks. Jeonghan wished Seungcheol loses it and takes him right there and then.

He grows impatient with every passing second so he asks Seungcheol, “Wanna join me?” _Please say yes._

Seungcheol looked like he’s considering as he loosens the tie on his neck. He clicks his tongue and eyes Jeonghan from head to toe, then he lets out a deep sigh as he steps back. “You’re testing me, Jeonghan. But _too bad._ ” Then he walks away and Jeonghan hears the click of his lock.

This is starting to look like a hopeless case.

-

Joshua and Jeonghan has this thing where, regardless of what’s going on, they have to have movie nights on Sundays. It’s a long standing tradition even when they used to live with their aunt.

Tonight is a Sunday, so there they are: Seungcheol and Seokmin (Joshua’s boyfriend) on the couch whining about something theyre watching in the television while Joshua and Jeonghan prepares the food they ordered from the same store they order from every Sunday. It is such a routine but they love it. They swore to never break it.

“So what do you think of him?” Joshua asks one time while preparing dinner.

“Who?”

“You know who.”

“Oh. Seungcheol hyung?” Joshua nods.

“He’s alright.” _He’s so fine._

“You seem to be okay with him being here, I kinda expected more resistance from you.”

Jeonghan glances to Seungcheol who’s busy chugging his third can of beer. It’s obvious he’s a heavy drinker but that doesn’t take away the fact that he’s blushing like he’s had 10 cans already. Jeonghan’s eyes travel lower to his arms and then finally to his thighs. _Who would resist that?_

“He’s an alright housemate. And besides, you did say it’s your call so really, why does what I think matter?” Jeonghan shrugs and whisks away the boxes of chicken to where Seungcheol and Seokmin are.

When Joshua joins them, the movie starts. Joshua and Seokmin settles on the floor all cuddled up while Seungcheol is laid on the couch. Jeonghan whined about not having a space to settle down so Joshua points to the space beside Seungcheol. Jeonghan smirks when their eyes met. This was what he was planning to get to anyway, he just needed to look like he didn’t want it because Joshua cannot have the slightest idea that he wants to get into Seungcheol’s pants. He would freak and we cant have that.

Their position was already dangerous with Seungcheol behind him. Jeonghan can feel him— his weight, his breath hot on his neck and his firm chest against his back. The movie barely started but he’s already so worked up. “Shua hyung can you toss me the blanket?” He said. The blanket came flying towards him. “Do you mind if we share?” Seungcheol’s sentence was laced with playfulness.

“Only if you don’t get too close.” _Oh God please do._ Jeonghan replies.

Seungcheol fixes the blanket over them and at one point _accidentally_ pressed his crotch against Jeonghan’s ass. “Sorry.” But he wasn’t. Jeonghan was sure because immediately after, Seungcheol did it again. “Sorry.” Seungcheol was trying to hold back his laughter. Jeonghan decided it’s time he pays him back.

He squirms and covers himself more. He glances at where his cousin is— totally fixated on the movie— and snuggles closer to Seungcheol, his ass right where the older man’s crotch is. He hears Seungcheol gasp— or growl— Jeonghan cant even tell which is which anymore because all that he can think of is the feeling of Seungcheol pressed against him in the most delicious way.

He pretends to stretch, sticking out his ass to press on Seungcheol even more and this time, deliberately, he grinds on him. He hears Seungcheol curse under his breath— smells the alcohol in his breath and oh just how much he wants to be drunk of him.

“Han..” came a warning voice. “You gotta stop baby.” Seungcheol whispers, making sure only them can hear it. “You have to stop or I wouldn’t give a flying fuck if Joshua punches me but i’ll drag you inside your room and fuck you senseless.”

Jeonghan grins. “I hope you take punches well because he throws a mean one.” And once more he grinds on him, up and down and press and holy shit is Seungcheol huge. Jeonghan cannot wait to feel his cock on his hands. Just the image of his soft delicate fingers wrapped around Seungcheol’s veiny, thick cock sends his eyes to the back.

Just then, Joshua’s phone rings and he and Seokmin both groan. Jeonghan can only giggle. Joshua answers and immediately says “Yes, we’ll be right over.” As he and Seokmin stands up. “We’re needed at the hospital. Sorry we couldn’t finish the movie.”

“It’s alright. I’m a little sleepy anyway so I guess i’ll head in.” Jeonghan sits up, casually covering his semi hard cock with the pillow. Seungcheol shifts uncomfortably behind him, worried that his friends would see how he’s doing _down_ there.

The couple leaves in haste and as soon as they’re out of the door, Jeonghan faces Seungcheol. “You want me.” He says as a matter of factly.

“I do.” Seungcheol smiles. He loves Jeonghan’s straightforwardness and at the same time it drives him crazy.

“So why wont you fuck me again?”

“Because you’re Shua’s cous—“

“That’s a lame excuse.”

“Lame but valid and one I must uphold.”

“Sucks to be you then.”

Seungcheol nods, “Sucks to be me.”

Jeonghan flips his long blonde hair. “Okay then, since you wont give in. I’ll head inside my room now.” He gets up and gives one last look at Seungcheol. “I’m going in there to fuck myself with a toy and imagine it’s your cock.” Seungcheol was left with a gaping mouth in the living room.

Jeonghan was grinning like crazy backed up against his door. He decides to leave it unlocked just in case. Then he strips off his pajamas and gets his favorite toy by the bedside drawer. He lays on his bed with his arm prodding as he wets the toy generously. Just the thought of Seungcheol walking in on him like this elicits a sound even he isnt aware he could make.

He gets ready, prods the toy at his entrance as he flicks his bud.

He pushes it in and makes an exaggerated noise hoping the older man is still outside and hearing him. He knows no matter what he does, his toy could never satisfy him because just by the feels he got earlier, Seungcheol is thicker in girth. But he makes do with this for now, hoping soon Seungcheol gives in to his lust and fucks him raw on his bed.

“Ahh— Hyung..” he pants as he guides the toy in and out of him. Fuck, he’s so cock starved. He wants it. He wants Seungcheol so much.

Then suddenly the door swings open and Seungcheol walked in. Their eyes met and Jeonghan recognizes it’s a look he hasn’t seen before on the older man but something he knows too damn well. His heart leaps when he heard Seungcheol lock the door behind him.

“Here’s the thing, technically, i’m not allowed to touch you. But you’re a fucking tease and I feel like my balls’ are going to explode if I don’t do something about this.”

Jeonghan’s reply was a playful giggle as another moan escaped his beautiful lips. He hears Seungcheol gulp. “So we’ll do it this way. I’m going to take my pants off and jerk off to you fucking yourself. You can not in any way touch me and i’ll do my best not to touch you. I’m just going to watch, is that clear?”

“Crystal.” Jeonghan is so aroused by the idea. He’s always loved being watched. So Seungcheol takes off his shorts (fuck he’s not even wearing any underwear) and his half hard erection springs free. Jeonghan licks his lips, he’s even nicer that he expected. He can already feel that bulbous head pressed on the back of his throat and him choking on it. The thought alone makes his cock twitch in delight.

“Show me, baby. Show me how you want it.” Seungcheol says as he walks closer to the foot of the bed. Jeonghan obliges and opens up more so Seungcheol would get an unobstructed view. He wants this so much— so much it hurts his loins— Seungcheol’s eyes on him, his hands deftly stroking himself and the way his mouth parts to release shaky breaths.

Jeonghan works to gives his the best show. He turns around and puts up his ass in the air for Seungcheol to see just how much he’s ready for him. He takes the toy in deep, grazing his prostate just the way he likes it. At times he would pull out completely just so Seungcheol would see his gaping hole.”ahh Cheol hyung—“ he moans as he plunges the toy deep inside him again. 

“Deeper, Hannie. You can go deeper— that’s it. Press it in like that. Feels good, right? Look at you trembling. Now pull it out and push it back in— fast. _Yes_ , that’s how deep I want to be inside you right now.”

“Hyung i—“ Jeonghan is shaking. It feels so good and with Seungcheol instructing him like this— letting him know he wants him just as much as Jeonghan does… it’s fucking electric.

“You’re leaking so much, Hannie. So messy. So beautiful like that.” The strain in Seungcheol’s voice is evident, his strokes becoming more urgent.

“Hyung I want to come..” Jeonghan whines as he tries to meet his own thrusts halfway. “Come closer to me baby. I want you covered in my cum because you deserve it for teasing me relentlessly.” Jeonghan was quick to oblige. “Lie on your back, let me see that pretty cock.” Jeonghan shuddered when he heard Seungcheol call his cock pretty. Fuck, he has a way with his words too.

“Are you close, Hannie?” Jeonghan nods furiously as he strokes his own cock all the while still abusing his hole with his toy. “Me too, baby. Fuck, I want to touch you.”

Seeing Seungcheol so worked up— so close to his release, Jeonghan surrenders to his own and spills on his trembling body. He wails as orgasm took over him and waves and waves of pleasure hit him all at once. Seungcheol follows suit, his cum spluttering on Jeonghan’s torso, mixing with his own. Some of it reached as far as Jeonghan’s chin and the younger man wipes it off his chin and sucks his finger clean. Seungcheol is so delicious.

The older man scans his bedside table and retrieves a box of tissue. He sits on the bed and wipes off the mess on Jeonghan’s body. “Stop torturing me, okay?” Seungcheol says. “I can only hold back so much.”

“That makes me want to do it more.” Jeonghan giggles. Seungcheol laughs at this too. “I know. That’s why im doomed.”

“Good you know.”

“You alright?”

“No.”

“Why? Does it hurt somewhere?” Seungcheol looked panicked. Jeonghan shakes his head and says “Im not hurt. It’s just that I came so hard but i’m not fully satisfied. I keep wishing it’s your cock filling me up instead.”

Seungcheol chuckles at this and brushes a stray hair away from Jeonghan’s face. “Your mouth is so dirty sometimes all I want to do is shut you up with mine.”

“You can do that anytime, hyung. I’m always ready for you.” Jeonghan winks at him. Seungcheol stands up then and puts on his shorts. Jeonghan doesn’t miss the view of his immaculate ass. The one he wishes he’ll be biting soon all over. “I should go back to my room.” Jeonghan nods. Seungcheol spins on his heel and was about to head out when Jeonghan called him again. “Hyung?” He looks back “Think of me?”

Seungcheol grins, “You bet your pretty ass I would.” And then he’s out.

Jeonghan splays out on the bed, high on adrenaline and orgasm and everything that renders him numb. Sleep comes to him like that.

The next morning at breakfast, Joshua asks them a movie and they say in unison, “It was amazing.”

They share a smile. It fucking was.

-

Thighs.

Thick, bulky thighs.

It’s all Jeonghan can think of lately with Seungcheol going around the house in nothing but his boxers. Jeonghan especially loves it when his thighs constrict. He gets so hard just thinking about it.

All he wants is to sit on Seungcheol’s lap. Okay, maybe more, but he can definitely start there.

So one afternoon, while Seungcheol is splayed on the couch, Jeonghan decides it’s time to act on it. And maybe get back at the older man for ambushing him in his room for a private show the other night.

He finds the perfect timing as he strokes himself to life. Seungcheol seemed to be dozing off. So he squirms off from his strawberry shorts and sits on Seungcheol’s leg. The latter was stunned. “No touching.” Jeonghan says. “Just as long as you don’t touch me, right? That’s alright?” Seungcheol looked bewildered but he nods. “Perfect. Because i’m going to grind on your thigh until I come.”

“Jesus Christ, Jeonghan—“ but all of Seungcheol’s complaints (if he ever has one) drowns when Jeonghan starts rocking his hips back and forth. He spits once, wetting his cock and Seungcheol’s thigh in the process and then throws his head back as he lets out a low moan. Seungcheol didn’t even realize he was holding his breath because by God— Jeonghan like this— he’s just so.. breathtaking and wild and just begs to be taken.

It’s a weird feeling. Jeonghan has never done it like this before- has never been this attracted to someone’s thigh and never wanted this bad to grind on one. But Seungcheol in all his thick, chunky glory, and the feeling of his leg hair brushing against the sensitive skin of his cock is just too much.

Seungcheol sits up and was about to hold Jeonghan by the hip when the latter swatted his hands away. “No touching hyung.” Seungcheol says something incoherent that makes Jeonghan giggle in that playful manner that drives the older man to the brink of sanity.

Seungcheol cock is tenting in his boxers and Jeonghan just wants to put them out of their misery but too fucking bad— Seungcheol started this game. He’s not backing down.

“Fuck, baby.” Seungcheol curses, closes his eyes as he throws his head back. “I’m not your baby.” Jeonghan says. “You made that pretty clear when you said you’re not fucking me.”

“You wanna rectify that situation right now? because i’m telling you, i’m throwing all my fucks out that window and im going to pin you so hard on the floor you wouldn’t be able to walk for days.”

“Ahhh hyung—“ was all that Jeonghan could say because honestly, how does one function with the image of being fucked senseless by this hot office guy.

“You’re so fucking horny coming at me like this. So cock starved arent you?” Seungcheol holds his chin and by this locks their gazes. “Look at me while you fuck my thigh like that. I want you looking at me while you cum and make a mess on my thigh.” Jeonghan trembles at his words. God he’s so desperate for release— desperate for Seungcheol’s touch that even that hold on his chin sends waves of static through him.

It didn’t take long for Jeonghan to reach his high, spluttering on Seungcheol, trembling as he rides his orgasm. He hears the older man laugh softly. “The things I wanna do to you, Hannie.”

Jeonghan just smirks, gets off him and walks away. Seungcheol whines, calling him to come back. “What about me? Aren’t you going to take care of me?”

“I would love to, but no touching, remember?” Then he goes inside his room. He hears Seungcheol curse and a thud— probably threw something out of frustration.

Well that was fun.

-

Seungcheol ended up staying longer than he initially thought he would. The renovations on his apartment complex has been delayed due to extreme downpour of rain and although he offered to stay somewhere else, Joshua assured him it’s fine to just stay with them. Jeonghan pretended to be nonchalant about it but it ecstatic that his playmate would be around longer. Even moreso because he knows Joshua is about to leave for a conference and he’ll be gone for around 3 days.

“Look after Jeonghan, okay?” Joshua tells Seungcheol as he grabs his bag from the table. “He can be a little bratty but—“

“Shua, it’s alright. I got it. I’ll take care of him.” When he spins around, he sees Jeonghan in nothing but a pink shirt. Ah, this will be the longest three days of his life.

-

Seungcheol should have known drinking with Jeonghan is the worst possible idea he’s ever agreed to. But here he is, 4 cans in but the way Jeonghan is leaning so close to him seems to be making him drunker than the booze does, really . Fuck, and to say he’s been doing so well avoiding his advances ever since Joshua left. How can he let his guard down like this?

“You know you’re missing out, right? I’m such a good lay and you’re passing on me just because you’re scared of what Shua will say.”

“I’m not scared of what he will say. I have my own reasons.” Seungcheols sips on his beer. “And you don’t have to sell yourself to me. I know how good you are. It’s what im being careful for.”

“Why so?” Jeonghan leans in closer.

“Because I know once I get a taste of you then I’ll keep wanting to satisfy that hunger over and over again.” Seungcheol stares back at him. Jeonghan takes this chance to sit on his lap, an action the older man does not refuse. “How do you expect me to back off when you keep saying things that make me want you more?”

Seungcheol laughs and throws his head back slightly, a little big lightheaded— partly because of the alcohol but mostly because of Jeonghan. “You don’t want me, kiddo. You don’t know me. I’m not as good as you think.”

“But I don’t need someone good.” Jeonghan cuts him off immediately.

“Stop grinding on me Jeonghan or—“

“Or what?”

“Or i’ll kiss you.” Seungcheol says, holding their gazes again. Jeonghan doesn’t reply and instead stares at Seungcheol’s plump lower lip, willing for the older man to do just as he said.

To his surprise; Seungcheol finally did.

It was a soft meeting of lips at first. Soft, tender— delicious. Seungcheol doesn’t move his lips, just traps Jeonghan’s bottom lip with his, seemingly waiting for the blonde man to initiate movement— which he eventually does.

Seungcheol lets Jeonghan take the lead. Letting the younger man envelope him in his arms in a way it’s suffocating but in the best possible way. Jeonghan pulls on his hair and deepens the kiss with his tongue massaging Seungcheol’s and tracing roof of his mouth. Jeonghan is experienced— as if that wasn’t obvious— but fuck does he kiss well.

When he felt Jeonghan suck on his tongue, he knew immediately what the other was trying to do. So he extends his tongue which the younger man eagerly takes and sucks on it. Like a popsicle. Like a cock. Fucking hell, Jeonghan is good.

Jeonghan breaks the kiss and stares at his masterpiece— Seungcheol and his lips— wet and plump and calling him. “You’re beautiful like this hyung.” He gasps in between catching breaths. “I want to satisfy you so much you’ll never want to be with someone else.”

Seungcheol studies him- cheeks flushed, lips swollen and eyes conveying his desire. “I want to fuck you so bad, Hannie. So bad nobody else will be able to satisfy you.” He cups Jeonghan’s face with his hand. “Can I kiss you again?” The blonde nods.

This time Seungcheol pulls his harshly and grips him by the hip— kneading him in the most sensual way Jeonghan’s ever felt it. Seungcheol’s fingertips felt like fire burning his skin— a scar Jeonghan wouldn’t mind having just as long as his hands never leave him.

Seungcheol kisses him properly this time and it is rough— teeth, tongue, saliva and all and Jeonghan can barely catch up. Seungcheol is sucking the life out of him and he’s willingly give it if it meant his hole will be filled with him by the end of the night.

Jeonghan is overwhelmed. Seungcheol’s mouth and his hands are everywhere and he’s out of breath. He hasps out loud when Seungcheol suddenly rips his shirt up and works on his neck. He’s not even able to complain that that was one of his favorite shirts because holy shit, Seungcheol looks like he’s in too deep to be pulled back. When their eyes met, he sees a look he’s never seen on him and he gulps— this is it. Seungcheol has given in to his lust.

He pushes up what remains of Jeonghan’s shirt but does not discard it fully. With one swift move he exchanges their position so Jeonghan is leaning back to the couch— shirt still stuck over his head. He was surprised when Seungcheol suddenly covered his eyes with it and held both his wrists on top of his head.

His weight is nothing compared to Seungcheol’s so it wasn’t a surprise when the older man suddenly lifted his ass up so it’s right by his face. Seungcheol removes his shorts with his teeth, even grazing his ass while doing so and Jeonghan wails. “Hyung!”

“What?” Seungcheol chuckles.

“You’re so rough, hyung.” Jeonghan was biting his bottom lip. “And I want to see.”

“No.” Seungcheol growls. “This is punishment for all the times you left me with a fucking hard on.”

“Hyung please…”

“You’re already begging?”

“I just want to see.”

“No. I’ll make you feel it.” Seungcheol keeps his hold on Jeonghan’s wrists, his free hand now wrapped around the younger man’s mod section to support holding him up. “I’m going to eat you out. I’m going to see just how much your pretty hole is ready for me. But i’m not sure if im going to allow you to cum.”

Before Jeonghan can even complain, he feels Seungcheol’s slick tongue prodding at his hole. No beating around the bush, he goes right for the target and circles there, massaging the area around it making Jeonghan cry out incoherency.

“Keep your hands there or i’ll stop.” Seungcheol warns him. Jeonghan nods and feels the older man’s finger on his lips. He takes it in and sucks on them eagerly, knowing exactly what Seungcheol will do next.

Once it’s wetted generously, Seungcheol pulls away his fingers and Jeonghan feels it on his entrance. He winces when Seungcheol puts in two at a time. “Look at how beautiful you’re taking my fingers in. No resistance. Have you been playing with yourself a lot?” Jeonghan nods. “I’ve been imagining it’s your fingers hyung.”

“Really?” Seungcheol pushes in and expertly grazes on his spot. “How does it compare?”

“My fingers will never satisfy me now hyung. I think i’m going to need to borrow yours from now on.” Seungcheol laughs at this. “Wont you rather it’s my cock instead?”

“Yes yes hyung yes. Just pleaase—“

He plunges it in once again. “Please what?”

“Please just— fuck me hyung.”

“Alright. Since you asked nicely.” _Fucking finally._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried. Also please be aware of the updated tags.

Joshua had impeccable timing.

All Seungcheol had to do was thrust in and bury himself deep in Jeonghan’s body but Joshua had to call in that exact second.

With grabby hands, Jeonghan tried to bring Seungcheol’s attention back to him but the older’s resolve was stronger and therefore reigned. After the phone call, Seungcheol put him down and leaned to give him a peck. “Sorry baby, we gotta pack it up. Joshua’s coming home early.”

Too _fucking_ bad.

When Joshua got home, he was confused why Jeonghan refused to talk to him.

Well he was busy fuming in his room about how much a cock block his cousin is.

-

Seungcheol didn’t see much of Jeonghan the following days and whenever he does get to see him, Joshua is always home. Apparently, they were given a few days off to study for an upcoming test so imagine the sexual tension during every meal.

It doesn’t help that Jeonghan’s hands (and feet!) sometimes travel and explore spaces he really shouldn’t. Seungcheol choked one time while having dinner and the cousins were exchanging casual talks when he suddenly felt a hand on his crotch, stroking him. He tries to swat it away but Jeonghan just wouldn’t budge.

Although he’s thought of ambushing Jeonghan in his room again like he did before, it was nearly impossible because Joshua is always the last to turn in.

So lately they had to settle with sending provocative photos and messages to each other— which was fun too but of course not as fun as the real deal.

Seungcheol swings his bag over his shoulder as he makes his way inside the apartment. He spots Joshua on the couch, barely looking alive. “Yo man.” He only gets a grunt as a greeting so he shrugs and makes his way to his room.

Much to his horror, he felt hands wrapping from behind as soon as he closed his door. He jumped and was clutching his chest while the culprit giggles.

“Jeonghan.” He straightens up. “What are you doing here?” Jeonghan shushes him. “Shua thought I left.” He whispers mischievously as he hooks his arms around Seungcheol’s neck. “We have unfinished business, you know.” And he leans forward wanting to give the older man a kiss but Seungcheol moves away and says “Your cousin is outside.” Jeonghan pouts. “It’s been a week, hyung! I’m so horny.” Seungcheol laughs softly and loosens his tie. He unbuttons his dress shirt with Jeonghan’s eyes following every deft move his fingers make. “Lock the door.” Seungcheol says and Jeonghan squealed.

He sits down on the edge of his bed and pats his lap so Jeonghan sits on it. Jeonghan has that smile that makes Seungcheol’s insides all hot and bothered because he can see the anticipation from it. He reached to touch Jeonghan’s face, caressing his cheeks and brushing away the strands of his blonde hair, tucking it behind his ear. “Have you been good?”

“Yes, hyung.” The younger says, leaning to his touch.

“Do you want me to reward you?”

Jeonghan’s eyes lit up like they’ve never had before.

“Okay, then. But you have to promise to be quiet or else we’re stopping, okay?” Jeonghan nodded furiously. “Just kiss me hyung!” He whines. Seungcheol laughs at him, “You’re an impatient little thing arent you?”

“I just don’t like wasting time when we could be doing other things with our mouth.”

“Point taken.” And Seungcheol brings their faces close, capturing Jeonghan’s thin lips with his plump ones. With his teeth he nibbles on the younger man’s bottom lip, eliciting a moan from him all while kneading his clothed behind and pushing him to grind on him.

His mouth leaves Jeonghan’s and travels from his chin, down to his jaw and then to his neck. It would be a luxury to leave marks all over his beautiful skin but that’s something he has to hold back on to not complicate things— well, more than they already are.

His hands move up to explore underneath Jeonghan’s shirt. Feeling his warm skin against his slightly colder hands and it’s as electric as the first time he touched him. He wouldn’t admit it but he’s as frustrated as Jeonghan is for not being able to touch him week-long. He knew this would happen. He knew the moment he gives in and gets a taste of Jeonghan then there’s no turning back. He’s fucked up big time, really.

But he’d risk it all just to have Jeonghan writhing underneath him.

He takes the hem of the blonde man’s shirt and pulls it over his head, exposing the wide expanse of beautiful skin that is Jeonghan’s. He kisses his collarbones first and the down to his chest, leaving kisses around his nipple but not just quite there when Jeonghan wants it to be. “Hyung…”’he whines again, taking a handful of Seungcheol’s hair and giving it a light tug. Seungcheol chuckles and finally takes his nipple in his mouth eliciting a gasp from Jeonghan. He sucks on it lightly and flicks it with his tongue while his fingers pay attention to its twin. He pulls away for a second to kiss Jeonghan’s lips again. “You’re being too loud.” He says in between kisses. “You’re so sensitive, baby.”

“It’s because hyung is making me feel good.” Jeonghan gasps again when Seungcheol gives his behind a tight squeeze. “Please say you’ll fuck me this time hyung because I will lose it if you don’t.”

“How are you so cute yet so fucking sexy at the same time hmm?”

“I get that a lot.” Jeonghan says mindlessly but he was caught off guard when Seungcheol gives a sharp tug on his hair and whispers to him. “From now on, i’m the only one allowed to say that to you.”

Jeonghan gulps because yes “Y-yes hyung.”

“Get on your knees and open your mouth wide.” Jeonghan was quick to oblige. He settles in between Seungcheol’s thighs while the older man slips off his slacks and boxers.

He felt the need to gulp again because damn is Seungcheol thick. He has seen it before but not like this. Not right on his face and now the biggest dilemma is if he can even fit him properly in his mouth.

He doesn’t waste time, he takes a hold of Seungcheol’s cock, giving it lazy strokes. Loving the feeling of him hot and heavy against his palm. He sticks out his tongue and laps at the length— base to head and again while tracing the veins in between. He can feel Seungcheol’s eyes on him and it is making him harder by the second. He finally takes in the head, tasting so much of the older man from his leaking slit.

Seungcheol’s throaty moan makes him smirk (or at least he tried, it’s pretty difficult with something this big in his mouth) and he takes in more of him. He bobs his head up and down, careful not to graze Seungcheol with his teeth.

He tries to take more but regrets immediately because he gagged as soon as Seungcheol’s tip hit the back of his throat. He pulls away, panting as he holds the older man’s cock right by his face. Seungcheol holds his chin and makes him look at him. “So beautiful like this, Hannie. You make it so difficult for me to hold back.” Jeonghan smiles slyly but he doesn’t say anything. Instead, he brings Seungcheol’s hardness in front of his face and presses it against his lips. “I want to take more of you, hyung.”

Seungcheol threads his blonde hair with his fingers. “So hungry arent you? You wanna learn how to do it?” Jeonghan nods. Seungcheol stands up then with Jeonghan still kneeling. “Open your mouth and suck me.” Jeonghan does as told. “Relax your throat, Hannie. Let it slide in slowly, there. Hold it like that, i’m going to move, alright?” And he does, slowly thrusting as his cock reaches further inside the younger man’s throat. Jeonghan’s eyes swells with tears as he takes him in, loving the feeling of fullness in his throat. He moans hoping Seungcheol would take the hint and give him more and when that didn’t work, he grabbed Seungcheol by the ass and made him thrust harder. He gagged so hard Seungcheol had to pull out with a quiet yell of his name.

The older man sits on the bed again, pulling him up. “Are you alright? You shouldn’t have done that you were still getting used to me.” Seungcheol searched for his eyes. Jeonghan is all puffed up, cheeks wet with tears and mouth damp with saliva and cum mixed altogether.

“But I wanted more.” Jeonghan says, voice hoarse due to the foreign sensation in his throat seconds ago. Seungcheol traces his lips with his thumb and Jeonghan takes it in, sucking as he would to his head. Seungcheol couldn’t help but narrow his eyes and gulp. Jeonghan is testing his self control and maybe more. “Hannie..” he calls and Jeonghan’s eyes flick to look at him. “Listen to me. I want you so much. So much. I have since I walked in your apartment and saw you. But i’m not a good guy. I’m not a good partner. I’m not gentle or careful or patient— i’m not good for you. Im worried I will break you.”

Jeonghan releases his thumb with a pop, stands up and gets rid of his clothes while saying, “I don’t need gentle, or careful, or patient. And I don’t need you to be good for me.” Then he straddles Seungcheol again, this time, skin to skin, heat against heat. “Take me. Break me. However you want to, just take me.” He ends it with a soul sucking kiss that had Seungcheol growling in his throat and Jeonghan felt it when the older man’s touch changed— Felt the intensity, the roughness, the promise of something mind blowing to come.

Seungcheol stands up and all but throws him to the bed and without even fully grasping what happened, Seungcheol is already hovering above him, attacking his neck while pressing their erections together, Jeonghan grazed Seungcheol’s back, clawing at him because with the way he’s rubbing them both, it might be over before it even begins.

“Hyung.. please.. just get inside me..” he forcefully brought Seungcheol’s face to level with his. “Please.” He breathes against his lips. Seungcheol makes a move to reach for the bedside table, producing lube and condom while Jeonghan busies his mouth with placing open mouthed kisses on every inch of Seungcheol’s skin he has access to. He feels Seungcheol head south, knowing he will prep him but Jeonghan pulls him up and says, “no need hyung, just— just get inside please.”

“No baby I have to loosen you up..”

“No.. i’m alright. I’m used to this..” Jeonghan was hoping that would speed up the entire process but much to his surprise, Seungcheol pulls away and stares at him with wide shot eyes. “What.” He spats out.

“What are you doing?” Jeonghan reaches for him. “Please hyung, come here.”

Seungcheol climbs down the bed and puts on his clothes. Jeonghan looks like an impossible puzzle. “What—“

“Get up.” Seungcheol tells him. “Get up and put your clothes on.”

“What the fuck.” Jeonghan says as Seungcheol throws him his clothes. The older man starts pacing around his room, brushing his hair with his hand. “What the fuck is going on?” Jeonghan yells in quiet.

“You.” Seungcheol stops in front of him. “You go around prancing your ass on my face and you don’t even know the importance of proper preparation? And you’re asking me to break you??” Seungcheol says exasperated. “You’re unbelievable. When you said you werent being fucked well, I thought it’s because you have lazy selfish partners but this? It’s unacceptable. You havent had proper fucking yet and I refuse to be the one to break you in.”

“Why?”

Seungcheol doesn’t answer and just turns away.

Jeonghan reaches for his wrist and pulls him towards him so Seungcheol is standing in between him. “Teach me then.” Jeonghan kisses his taut stomach. “Show me.” He trails his tongue on the patch of hair leading down to his crotch. “Fuck me, properly.” And then he nuzzles his face on Seungcheol’s now awake length.

“I’ll pick you up from school tomorrow what time do you get off?” Seungcheol caresses his cheek. Look how quickly Jeonghan can change his mind. Seriously, at this point what is even self control? 

“Why?”

“We’re going somewhere.”

-

Time just couldn’t pass by faster.

Especially not when you feel it in your bones(or prostate, that is) that you’re about to get rammed and you know it’s going to be good.

So when the bell rang for last subject, Jeonghan was the first one out the door.

He spots Seungcheol leaning on his car and he runs to him. “Hyung!” Seungcheol reaches for him, tucking stray strands of blonde hair flying around. “Hello beautiful.” Jeonghan blushes at the mention of that word. He thinks this may be the first time he actually liked being call that.

He puts on his seatbelt as soon as they got in. “So where are we going hyung?”

“You’ll see.”

And he did 30 minutes later when they entered the basement parking of a hotel. “Why are we here?”

Seungcheol glances at him. “Because what we’re about to do will make you scream and you cant do that at home can you?” He sees the smirk on the older man’s face and honestly, he himself is doing slutty victory dances in his head.

Seungcheol led him to their suite. Jeonghan scans the room. “You’re quite fancy, aren’t you?” He grins.

“What? You’re expecting me to take to you some cheap ass motel?” Seungcheol brings him into his arms, hugging him from the back. He brushes Jeonghan’s hair to one side, exposing his neck to him. He places a gentle kiss from the base of his neck and then further up until just below his ears. “You know… if it were up to me I would have fucked you the first 10 minutes I saw you.” He nibbles on Jeonghan’s ear and the latter giggles. “I would have loved that..”

“Don’t worry, we’ll make up for lost time.” Seungcheol spins him and was about to kiss when he pulls away. “Can I freshen up, hyung?”

“What for you smell amazing—“

“I’ll be quick!” And Seungcheol couldn’t do anything anymore because Jeonghan had rushed to the bathroom. He could only shake his head in amusement.

A good 20 minutes later, the blonde man emerges from the steaming bathroom, hair tied up in a bun and wearing a bathrobe a little too big for him. The blush on his cheeks does not escape Seungcheol’s eyes. “I’m ready.” He smiles, stopping in front of Seungcheol. The older man cups his face with his hand and brings his thumb to trace his lips. “Are you?” Then he pulls Jeonghan in for a kiss.

Usually, when they kiss, Jeonghan would be the aggressive one, always the impatient one— always as if he wants to suck Seungcheol lifeless. But this time, Seungcheol’s kisses were much more dominant, very demanding and honestly hard to pace with. That’s why when he pulls away, Jeonghan had to gasp for air. “Get on the bed.” Seungcheol whispers against his lips.

Jeonghan had not realized that kissing would make him go weak on the knees but he finds himself with wobbly footing as he made his way to the king sized bed. “Take off your ponytail.” Seungcheol says. “Lie on your back, don’t take off your robe. I want to be the one to do that.”

When he sees Seungcheol next, he was taking off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Jeonghan followed every movement of his hands. He anticipated every inch of skin being exposed to his eyes and at the moment all he could really think of is _mine mine mine._

He is sure this isnt the case but seeing Seungcheol undress seemed like a private show. It doesn’t help that the older man’s gaze at him could bear holes. He unconsciously presses his thighs together when Seungcheol finally got rid of his dress shirt. Jeonghan looked as if it was the first time he’s seeing him shirtless.

Seungcheol wasn’t buff— or at least wasn’t tight and firm and muscular— but he was broad and thick and packed in his own way. It’s honestly one of the best things about him.

Jeonghan’s breath hitched when he slipped off his pants and boxers. He wasn’t even wearing underwear and he stands there with his half-erect cock and charcoal black pubic hair that contrasted his ivory skin so perfectly and chunky chunky thighs that look like it could suffocate with minimal effort.

Jeonghan felt the bed dip and suddenly, Seungcheol is right beside him, lain on his side and his hand snaking from Jeonghan’s stomach to his clothed thigh. Okay scratch that, it’s exposed now thank to Seungcheol slipping underneath the robe. He felt a moan get stuck on his throat as their heated skin came in contact.

“You’re heavenly. You know that, right?”

“Well, people do call me angel so..”

“Angel? Would you like me to call you that in bed?” Seungcheol’s hand is dangerously close to that one place he wishes he would touch. “No.” Jeonghan breathed. “I want you to call me by my name. So I know you know who you’re fucking.”

Seungcheol’s low laughter sent chills down his spine. “Oh believe me I know. I’ve never wanted to fuck someone this bad before. I spent nights thinking about what I would do to you.” Seungcheol’s hand had already worked up to untie the robe, exposing Jeonghan’s nakedness underneath.

“You’re so so beautiful…” He says as he explored every inch of Jeonghan’s body within his reach. “I’m going to worship you, just so you know.”

_Fuck_. Really, at this point all of Jeonghan’s thoughts had become but one word: Fuck.

Seungcheol flicks his nipples with his fingers, grazing them, lightly pinching, gently pulling. Then his hand travels down, finding the damp spot on his stomach. “Look at this pretty cock leaking so much.” He thumbs the slit. “It’s just begging to be touched.. begging for release..”

Seungcheol pulls away again, “On all fours, baby.” He helps Jeonghan turn over. “Stick that pretty ass out.” He taps Jeonghan’s cheek. “Oh.” Followed by a chuckle. “You waxed down here?”

“I wanted to look my best for you hyung.” Jeonghan says and usually— _usually_ he wouldn’t feel a drop of consciousness being ogled like this but somehow, Seungcheol inspecting every inch of his body like this made him squirmish.

And the next thing he knew was Seungcheol’s tongue on his ass. He gasped and gripped the sheets, feeling the wet muscle press on his entrance. “Hyung..” he bit his bottom lip. He feels Seungcheol’s hand wrap around his leaking cock, pumping lazily as his tongue draws circles around his hole. He’s never been eaten like this. Usually it’s just lazy sloppy blowjobs because apparently, college guys are selfish and not friends with foreplay. So Seungcheol taking his time to explore him is something new. Something welcomed. Something he didn’t know he craved for.

He whines when Seungcheol’s mouth leaves him but not even a second after he feels his cold finger prodding in, not dipping yet but just pressing as if teasing him. He feels pressure then but Seungcheol’s hand wrapping around his cock distracts him. Enough to not notice he had already pushed in. “I think i’m going to cum with just seeing you take in my fingers, Hannie.” He feels Seungcheol’s breath on his ass and then his tongue on around his balls.

Jeonghan’s heavy breathing and whimpers filled the air. Those and the lewd noises that came with Seungcheol sucking and fingering him. He’s honestly happy he wasn’t facing him because he’s sure if he is then he would have came on the sight alone.

He feels Seungcheol’s teeth then, grazing his butt cheeks. “You’re doing so well Hannie.” At this point, he doesn’t even know how many fingers are inside him already, he just knows it’s thick and pressing on him in the most delicious way making him gasp with every hit on his prostate.

“Hyung.. hyung please..” Jeonghan whimpers. “Please, I want you.” He has to stop doing whatever he’s doing back there because any more of that and Jeonghan wouldn’t be able to function at all. He never thought foreplay could be this good. He really is missing out.

Seungcheol’s grunt snapped him out of his thoughts (or what little he could process right now) and he felt as the older man withdrew his fingers. He whined at the sudden feeling if emptiness but it didn’t take long until something much much thicker took its place and oh god the second he felt the bulbous head dip in, he could feel his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Seungcheol was gripping his hip firmly in place, his low guttural moan resounding in the room mixed with Jeonghan’s higher pitched whining because by god— the stretch is the most delicious pain he’s ever had.

“Can I put in more?” Seungcheol says and that caught Jeonghan off guard because what? He’s not even fully in yet?? “I’ll go slow baby, i’ll be gentle for now just let me put it in all the way because fuck, you feel so good around me.”

And who was Jeonghan to deny him that?

He could only nod against the mattress and Seungcheol holds his hips with both hands, pulling him as he pushes in and their hips meeting and finally— finally, all of Seungcheol is buried inside him.

“Hyung ah!—“ Jeonghan screamed as Seungcheol delivered the first thrust— pulling out slowly and pushing in with a snap of his hips, hitting his prostate in the process. He reaches back, hand searching for something to hold— something to grab and it found Seungcheol’s thigh. “Hyung i’m—“ Seungcheol leans forward then, hovers above him and he hears his voice right next to his ears. “You alright baby?” Jeonghan nods frantically and Seungcheol pushes in another time. “Yeah?” Seungcheol chuckles as Jeonghan whines in pleasure. Then he starts thrusting in pace, eliciting moan and after moan from the blonde’s beautiful lips. “Come here.” Seungcheol sits up, the small of his back against his heels, bringing Jeonghan’s weight with him. With Jeonghan’s back against his chest, he wraps his arm around the younger man’s middle, holding his body against him as he rocks back and forth. Jeonghan leans his head back to his shoulder and Seungcheol’s free hand finds his hair. He takes a fistful and pulls it, exposing Jeonghan’s neck for his mouth to feast on.

“Hyung— this position.. ah… it’s so…” Jeonghan cant even form a coherent sentence with moans escaping his mouth between every word. “It’s so deep right? Especially when I do this.” Seungcheol pulled at his hair a little stronger this time and held down his hips, thrusting up with more intensity and a frantic pace. Jeonghan can only lean back and surrender his body to Seungcheol’s advances, his brain totally shutting off because of the pleasure, even more so when Seungcheol let go of his hair and stroke his cock with his huge hands. “Hyung— i’m—“

Seungcheol held the base of his cock. “Not yet.” And he lets him go to lie down on the bed not disconnecting even once. “You’re so fucking hot, Hannie.” Seungcheol hovers above him again. “So beautiful— flushed, messy and filled with my cock.” As if making his point, Seungcheol thrusts in sharp making Jeonghan gasp. “Please hyung..”

“Yes baby, I know. I’ll take care of you.” He caresses his cheek, damp with swear and tears. “You’ll come better like this, I promise. Trust me, mkay?” Seungcheol kisses him and then moves his hips in slow circles making Jeonghan grab on him as if his life depended on it. “Good?” He whispers and Jeonghan looks at him then rolls his eyes, “You have to ask? I’m screaming over here I can assure you it’s more than good hyung.” Seungcheol can only chuckle. “Now why don’t you fuck me hard—“ Jeonghan wasn’t even done with his sentence when Seungcheol suddenly picked up speed and thrusted into him mercilessly, hooking Jeonghan’s leg over his shoulder and this position allowed Seungcheol to reach even deeper inside Jeonghan.

Jeonghan is breathtaking— Seungcheol thinks as he looks down on him. Writhing in pleasure, flushed with heat and blonde hair messy around him. Skin gleaming with sweat and lips so swollen but still begging to be kissed.

“Ah! Hyung! Please..” Jeonghan clings to him even tighter. “Please please please.” Seungcheol kisses him. “I’m close too, Hannie. Fuck you feel so good.” And after a few more thrusts he stills as orgasm takes over them both. Jeonghan spills on his stomach, twitching as waves and waves of pleasure shoot through him. Seungcheol collapses on top of him, not minding the sticky feeling of the drying cum on between them. He buries his face, breathing in Jeonghan’s scent as their hearts continue to race.

“Hyung..” Jeonghan whispers. Seungcheol pulls away to look at him. “You’re not allowed to fuck anybody else, okay? Just me. You’re mine.”

Seungcheol grins _. I’m yours_.

-

“Ahh Hannie..” Seungcheol moans as he threads his fingers through Jeonghan’s blonde locks. “Shit.”

Jeonghan bobs his head up and down, sucking religiously on Seungcheol’s throbbing cock.

All in the middle of his university parking lot. At noon. Car tints were made for this shit.

“Fuck, Jeonghan i’m—“ By now Jeonghan knew what would finish Seungcheol off is a hard suck on the head so he did that and Seungcheol came hot in his mouth with a guttural moan.

He pulls away with a smirk. Seungcheol could only shake his head partly in amusement and also because his high is not allowing him to have any coherent thoughts aside from “I’m getting back at you.” Jeonghan snickers on the side as he wipes his mouth and Seungcheol starts driving.

This has become routine for them. Whenever Seungcheol can pick him up, he does and they go somewhere for a quick romp(mostly at the car, the recent one was by the Han river and it was a very very nice experience, Jeonghan recalls.) then they head home pretending they met each other on the hallway or elevator or something near and Joshua would believe them.

“Jeonghan what’s what on your face?” Joshua narrows his eyes at him. “Is that dried up mayonnaise?”

“What?” Jeonghan felt up his face. Oh. “Ah, yeah I uhm— ate something and—“

“You must have liked the mayonnaise so much that’s why it’s all over your face.” Seungcheol teased him. Jeonghan shot him a glare. _Jerk_.

-

“Maybe we should stop this.” Seungcheol says as he puffs his smoke. The satin sheet draped across his naked crotch and a naked Jeonghan by his side, propped on his front. “Why?” The blonde asks then sits up and straddles Seungcheol’s lap. “You like me.” He says, a declaration which Seungcheol found amusing but cant even deny. “And what if I do?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised. I mean— i’d like me too.” Jeonghan grins. “Kidding aside, I don’t see that as a reason to stop.”

“Do you like me?” Seungcheol asks.

Jeonghan hummed. “I’m not sure. I need several more rounds of sex to find out.” He gets up and straddles Seungcheol’s lap. “I hope you’re not too tired for another round.”

Seungcheol smirks as he huffs. Jeonghan brushes their half hard cocks together, willing it to erect all while grinding on top of him and playing with his nipples alternatively.

“I think I want to do it raw today.”

“No.”

“Why? I’m clean, you’re clean. We both got tested, what could go wrong?”

“Even so. No Jeonghan—“ but it was too late because Jeonghan had lowered himself to him already and Seungcheol could only grunt because fuck— this is heaven.

“Fuck.” Jeonghan breathes out. “Hyung you feel so good.”

“Jeonghan you shouldn’t—“

“I already did hyung.” He lifted his hips up and the brings it down slowly, feeling Seungcheol’s every inch. “You don’t like it?” He looks at him through hooded eyes.

Seungcheol takes another puff of smoke as he grips hard on Jeonghan’s thigh. Then he puts out his smoke and holds Jeonghan’s hips in place and then thrusts with haste leaving Jeonghan moaning shamelessly on top of him. Seungcheol thinks it’s the second most beautiful sound he’s ever heard.

Well, first is Jeonghan’s laugh. Nothing can beat that.

He carries Jeonghan and spins him around so he lands chest down on the bed. Seungcheol hovers above him, their crotches still connected and he says “You’re driving me crazy, Hannie.”

Jeonghan laughs. “That’s my intention.”

“I better reciprocate then.” Jeonghan feels Seungcheol adjust himself on top of him, rotating his body to the left and he was about to ask why but the older man beat him to it. “You know, if I fuck you this way it’s going to feel so different.”

“How so it’s just—oh!” Jeonghan’s eyes bulged out. Seungcheol had started thrusting into him in that angle and there’s a tingling sensation everytime he thrusts it. His hip movements were different too— alternating between circular motions and swaying from side to side. Jeonghan is screaming at this point that he had to tap on the bed to catch his breath.

Seeing that Jeonghan is about to reach breaking point, Seungcheol pulls out and spins him around, this time entering him in missionary. Nothing is as endearing as seeing Jeonghan so worked up like this. “Hyung im—“

“Shh, baby it’s okay, i’ll go slow.” And he did. Slow steady thrusts until they both came. Seungcheol collapsed to Jeonghan’s side, bringing him into a hug. They didn’t realize they fell asleep in each other’s arms. Not until Jeonghan woke up to the sound of Seungcheol’s soft snoring.

He touches his cheeks, his eyebrows and his nose and then finally his lips.

Jeonghan feels a weird feeling in his chest but he ignores it and goes back to sleep because Seungcheol feels all warm and cozy and his warmth is nice.

-

“Jeonghan are you okay? You look exhausted lately.” Joshua says over dinner. “School being a pain in the ass?” Jeonghan glances at Seungcheol who’s holding back a smile but failing miserably. “Yeah… but a good pain in the ass.” The youngest of the three replied. “Well at least you’re studying hard.” Then Joshua turns to Seungcheol. “What about you? You’re away most of the time. What’s up?”

“Oh, i’m— well i’m just busy.” Seungcheol eats a spoonful. “My apartment’s almost done too, so..”

“Oh.” Jeonghan’s face falls. “Oh. Good for you.” He adds when he realizes Joshua is eyeing him weirdly.

“By the way Han, you remember Mingyu right?”

“Yeah?”

“Well he’s back in town and he’s asking about you.” Joshua nudges him teasingly. “I know you have a big crush on him so…” Jeonghan’s eyes darted in panic to Seungcheol who’s currently chewing while staring him down. Shit.

Okay they’re not like together _together_ but they have this rule of being exclusive and Seungcheol made it clear to him that he doesn’t want him flirting with anybody else or else—

“Mingyu huh?” Seungcheol says. “So he’s asking Jeonghan on a date?” His voice is low, and Jeonghan knows that voice so damn well.

“Well… I think that’s where it’s going.” He turns to Jeonghan. “You don’t look too happy about it Han? Why?You used to scream at me all day about how much you want him and how you want to do nothing but lay down on his chest all day and—“

“Okay that’s enough.” Jeonghan shuts his cousin up. “That was like last year, okay?” He made sure he emphasized every word clearly. “I’m so over him.”

“Yeah? Just last month you were asking me about him—“

“Okay Jisoo shut up now.” Joshua did. Jeonghan only calls him that name when he’s pissed and a pissed Jeonghan isnt exactly pretty. So he backs off and shoves food down his throat, missing the exchange of glances between his bestfriend and cousin.

Jeonghan took a shower after dinner and when he got out he noticed that Seungcheol is gone. “Oh he said he’s meeting up with someone. A booty call or something.” Jeonghan frowned and was about to bombard Seungcheol’s phone with calls when he got inside his room but the next thing he knew, he was pressed against the wall and Seungcheol’s mouth is on his ear. “So.. this Mingyu..”

“Hyung.. what are you doing here? Shua’s outside.”

“That didn’t stop us before did it? And besides, I told him im meeting with someone so he wont be looking for me at all meaning—“ Seungcheol pressed his crotch on Jeonghan’s ass “I can fuck you all night tonight.”

Jeonghan was caught off guard, usually he’d be the one to initiate especially when theyre home but Seungcheol coming up to him like this with Joshua wide awake outside is something he didn’t see coming. “So this Mingyu..” Seungcheol repeats. “Are you planning to see him?” 

“N-no.” Jeonghan shudders as he feels the older’s tongue trace his earlobe.

“But you have a huge fat crush on him?” He nips at his ear. “And you want to lay on his chest..” Seungcheol bites on his exposed shoulder. “So you want to fuck him, right?”

Jeonghan closed his eyes. _Fuck_.

“I told you Hannie.. I don’t like sharing..”

“I’m not—“

Seungcheol turns him around and shoves him down. “Open your mouth.” As he pushes down his boxers, revealing his semi-hard cock. “I’m going to fuck your mouth and I wont be gentle about it.”He gets a handful of Jeonghan’s hair and tugs on it, Jeonghan had no choice but to open his mouth when Seungcheol shoves his cock to his face. “Open wider Hannie, if you graze me with your teeth i’m going to punish you.” Seungcheol’s eyes were dark and piercing. Jeonghan has never seen him like this. “Take more.” Seungcheol pushes in. “Relax your throat and breathe through your nose. That’s it. You can do it Hannie. You want to make hyung feel good right?”

Jeonghan gags but Seungcheol’s grip on him doesn’t allow him much option but to stay put and take in as much of Seungcheol as he could. Tears started swelling in his eyes, and thankfully Seungcheol pulls out just in time. The older man tips his head back by holding his chin. “Always remember whose cock you’re fucking. It’s mine. No one else’s” and to make his point, Seungcheol slightly slaps him on the cheek with his hard length. He pulls Jeonghan up and spins him around so he faces the wall. What Jeonghan hears next is a packet of condom being ripped open and lube being squeezed out. The towel wrapped on his mid section falls and Seungcheol pushes him forward and reaches for his entrance, wetting it and then pushing in a single digit. And then another. Pumping mercilessly, stretching and pressing on him and then it’s gone and replaced by something bigger.

Seungcheol made him stand straight, still pressed on the wall. His hand gripping at his hip while the other finds his neck and wraps itself around there. Jeonghan gasped when the hold on his neck tightened and Seungcheol bit his shoulder again. “You’re mine.” He growled on his ear. “Mine.”

Seungcheol fucks him fast and rough with the intensity he’s never had before. At one point he couldn’t hold back his moans so Seungcheol had to clamp his mouth with his hand. “Fuck Jeonghan i’m near.” The older man says. “Cum for me, Hannie. Cum for hyung.” And Jeonghan lets himself go.

His knees gave out, luckily Seungcheol caught him just in time and carried him to his bed.

“Go to sleep.” He says. Jeonghan doesn’t have the energy to argue so he did.

-

The next few days, Seungcheol barely went home. Even on times he did, he would be holes up in his room, leaving Jeonghan confused because he should be the one acting up after what happened that night and Seungcheol’s attitude is pissing him off.

“He’s still camping in there?” Joshua asks as he arranges the plates on the table. “Something must have happened.” He whispered to himself but Jeonghan heard him anyway.

“Maybe I should check on him?” Jeonghan said, earning a raised eyebrow from his cousin. “Since when do you care so much for him?”

“I— I don’t.”

“No, that’s good but.. hmm I don’t know. I feel like we should let him have some time to himself for now. That usually works.”

“How long have you known him anyway?”

“Several years now. I met him right around college graduation. He was so different then. So rugged looking, always rough with words and gestures. He had some drug problems too. Thank God he got over it and got himself clean.”

_What_.

“That’s a revelation, right? He seems harmless. But he was danger and trouble when we were younger. I’m not telling you this so you become awkward with him. I just want you to be aware.” Joshua turns to him. “Also please don’t tell him I said all those. I just noticed you two are getting really close lately… but Cheol is okay now. He got over his demons.” _Did he_?

“Just let him be for now. He’ll talk when he’s ready.”

-

Jeonghan and patience arent really the best of friends so despite Joshua’s advice of letting the other to himself, Jeonghan barged in to his room one night and confronted him.

“Not now Han. I don’t want to talk.”

“Why?”

“I just— I don’t feel like it okay?”

“So what now, you do that to me one time and now you refuse to even look me in the eyes? What the fuck is wrong with you Seungcheol?” It was the first time Jeonghan called him by his name and it bites. “I just— I don’t know. Please Jeonghan let this go. I’m moving out soon anyway so can just pretend this never happened..”

“What?” When Seungcheol looked at him he saw what he feared. Hurt in Jeonghan’s eyes. “You want to pretend we didn’t—“

“It’s for the best, Han. Look what happened last time because I couldn’t hold back my feelings—“

“I think that’s a good starting point. Tell me what happened last time. What brought on that— that..” Jeonghan isnt sure how to put it so he lets it linger, knowing that Seungcheol understands what he’s trying to say.

The older man sighs and sinks to his bed, palms covering his face in exasperation. “Look.. i.. i’m not comfortable talking about this because of bad memories but.. yeah after what happened last time i know I owe you an explanation but I keep trying to put it off because I don’t want you to look at me differently.”

Jeonghan’s silence was a sign for him to continue. “When I told you Im not a good guy I meant it. About four years ago I was dating someone. I was doing drug rehab then— a support group. He was there too as a volunteer. We got along well, hung out a few times before we uh— well before we happened. And it was good. It was great actually. But a few months in, we started fighting a lot because of so many things. I was about to relapse but I fought it because I didn’t want to lose him. I was on my way to his school to apologize and make up with him but I saw him hugging another guy. I knew they werent just friends. So when he got home later that day, I was so mad. I couldn’t control my feelings. I got so rough with him that he— he ended up in the hospital.”

“I had anger management issues ever since I was a kid. I easily get worked up and once I feel mad or upset or jealous it’s hard to calm down. That night, what happened between us.. it didn’t sink in until after I saw you in the bed. I held you by the throat and although you werent injured or anything.. just the thought.. the possibility that I may have hurt you, it scared me. I don’t want you to hate me. It’s also why I like having control during sex, because it’s one of the few things I have control over.”

“I’ve been holding back on you because I don’t want to hurt you in any way but sometimes my demons get the best of me and I just snap— like what happened last time.”

Silenced dawned on them and Seungcheol’s heart pounds in his chest as he waits for Jeonghan to turn him away. To realize he’s not worth his energy and time.

“So you’re telling me… you were jealous that time that’s why you acted up?”

Seungcheol looked at him in disbelief. “Out of everything I said… that was your takeaway?”

“It’s the only one I have a say on. I wont judge you because of your past. I have no rights to. It’s enough for me to know that you are aware of what needed to change and I know you worked hard towards that. What happened that night— I was shocked, yes. But it’s not like I resisted. So I guess I was okay with it. I want to explore things with you hyung, I want more with you.”

“Jeonghan—“

“I’m not saying I like you enough to call it love. I’m not there— yet. But I like what I have with you. I like being around you. You’re comforting to me. What you told me about your past would not affect what I think of you now. I just hope that when it happens again you wont shut me out. You don’t have to tell me everything— just enough so I would understand.”

“So you’re not mad? That I tried to choke you?”

Jeonghan shook his head. “In fact, just so it’s out there, the first thought I had when I saw your hands were to wonder what it would feel around my neck.” Jeonghan laughs. “And about Mingyu, he’s— he’s not someone i’m drawn into. He’s just a crush, a fantasy I used to have. So you don’t have to be jealous anymore, okay?”

“I never said I was jealous.”

“But you were.”

Seungcheol’s silence was a yes.

-

“Yo Cheol can I borrow your phone??” Joshua calls from the living room. When he heard no responseC he shrugged and took Seungcheol’s phone from the table. He was supposed to open the browser but he accidentally opened gallery instead.

Joshua turned white.

It’s picture after picture of Jeonghan. In compromising positions. With Seungcheol.

_What the fuck?_

When Seungcheol emerged from his room and saw Joshua with a gaping mouth and his phone on his hand, he felt all air sucked out of him. “Shua I can ex—“

Joshua looked at him dead in the eyes. “Pack up your shit and get the fuck out of my house.” He threw Seungcheol’s phone to the floor.

“Shua, please—“

“Don’t!” Joshua screamed at him. “Don’t you fucking show up here again. And don’t ever see Jeonghan again. I mean it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to extend this to one more chapter because it’s getting too long! I hope this update is okay! Please do tell me what you think! :)


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of violence (on seungcheol's backstory)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after sooooo long. I hope you enjoy it!

It was to be expected that Jeonghan threw a fit when he found out that Joshua kicked Seungcheol out.

It was not a pretty conversation. A lot of cursing, yelling and Jeonghan even threw a few objects here and there. He’s just not having it. “You have no right whatsoever to decide for me or to interfere with whatever I have going romantically!” Jeonghan screams at his cousin.

Joshua understands. He really does. He hates it too. He’s never done this before. He never thought a time would come when he needed to. Yeah, he’s overprotective of his cousin but he never went all out hyung on him. But this time it had to happen. Regardless if Jeonghan ends up hating him.

So here we are, some days passed now and he’s still staring at a shut door. Jeonghan only comes out when he needs to— for school or when he needs to use the kitchen or bathroom but other than that, he’s pretty shut off in his room. Joshua understands it.

He hopes in a way.. someday, Jeonghan does too.

-

Seungcheol saw it coming.

He just wasn’t expecting it to come so soon.

He was still just testing waters with Jeonghan so he’s putting off telling Joshua, not because he’s scared of how Joshua would react but because he’s still confused on what he and Jeonghan has.

Sure, the younger man had said it countless of times that they’re just casually hooking up, and he didn’t mind that— nope, not at all. But as time went by, they were becoming more and more of a couple— a real one, just without the labels. The thought scares him. He’s not sure he’s ready. But it’s like— every moment he spends with Jeonghan becomes a good memory and it lingers. Like the smell of Jeonghan’s cologne. Like his laughter despite the deafening silence. It’s like light being shone directly in darkness and Seungcheol isnt sure he’s ready to embrace it.

Seungcheol covers his face with his arm. He fucked up. He fucked up big time and he doesn’t know what to do.

His phone lights up, breaking the pitch black darkness of his room (he had to book a hotel because the renovation in his apartment isnt going to be done for a few more days) and without even looking, he knew who the message is from.

Jeonghan.

He’s been contacting him relentlessly. Seungcheol tries not to touch his phone too much because he knows if he does he might not be able to resist answering the younger man. So he turns away in an effort to ignore it. It lights up a few more times but he controls himself and stays firm with his resolve. He’s already fucked up so much— even putting Jeonghan and Joshua’s relationship at risk— so maybe the best thing is to just get out of their lives altogether.

But then he hears a knock on his door.

Which is weird because he’s not expecting anyone.

Thinking it’s just room service, he swings the door open “Can you come back later i’m—“ but air escapes him in a gasp when he sees Jeonghan there instead. “What are you—“ Jeonghan moves past him. “Jeonghan.” Seungcheol says in a warning but it’s too late because the blonde man had already come in and is looking at him expectantly.

Seungcheol closes his eyes and tips his head back. Massaging his temples, he closed the door and walked to where his visitor is. “What are you going here? How did you even find me?”

“I have my ways.” Jeonghan says shortly. “But you would have known I was coming if only you read my messages.”

“Han, I don’t think you understand..”

“No, I don’t think _you_ understand.” Jeonghan retorts. “How can you just leave like that without putting up a fight? I mean, I know we’re not like that but I expected at least some kind of resistance from you. How could you let Shua decide for us?”

“Because Shua is right. We shouldn’t have done this in the first place. Plus… the way he found out about it…” Seungcheol’s voice trailed remembering how white Shua turned when he saw it. “Anyway, I had no right to resist. He was right to kick me out. He trusted me and I ruined it. You should listen to him. It’s for the best.”

“Do you really want me to?” Jeonghan asks, eyes searching eyes. “You really want me to leave and never see you again?”

“It’s for the best.”

“But is it what you want?” Jeonghan presses. “Because if it is then I will leave and do as you say.” And for a while, silence envelopes them. Nothing but both their hearts loudly beating from the inside of their chests. Their eyes talking, seeking, conflicted.

When a few minutes passed and Seungcheol hasn’t said anything, Jeonghan cursed inwardly, bent to pick up his bag. “Okay that’s it i’m lea—“ but before he was able to storm out, Seungcheol caught him by the wrist, spun him around and pinned him to the wall.

The next thing Jeonghan knew, Seungcheol’s lips have claimed his and his bag had fallen on the floor.

The older man snaked an arm around his waist, pulling him closer, their torsos pushed against each other in the most delicious way. Seungcheol’s free hand cupping Jeonghan’s face then slid down to his neck and gripping it lightly. Seungcheol broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against Jeonghan’s “Don’t..” he whispers.

“Don’t what?” Jeonghan replies, breathless.

Seungcheol pulled away, pressing Jeonghan’s head on the wall lightly, tracing the other’s lips with his thumb, “Don’t go.”

Jeonghan smiles at this. “I knew you’d say that.” And then drops to his knees and quickly works on Seungcheol’s pants, pulling it down with his underwear. Jeonghan immediately takes him in his mouth, eliciting a loud hiss from the older man.

Seungcheol grabs a handful of Jeonghan’s hair, pushing it away. The latter obliges but keeps his mouth open. Seungcheol guides his cock on the open trap, brushing the tip on the other’s bottom lip. Jeonghan welcomes it by sticking his tongue out, tasting the pre-cum off of the slit. “Let me have it.” Jeonghan says, eyes darting to find Seungcheol’s.

Seungcheol puts pressure on Jeonghan’s chin so his mouth opens wider and pushes in his now throbbing cock. He intentionally hits the back of Jeonghan’s throat to tease the younger one but he was surprised when he suddenly felt Jeonghan’s hands on his behind, grabbing him and keeping him in place. “Hannie what--” he tries to pull away. Jeonghan has only done this once and deep throating is not something one can do with very little experience but Jeonghan looks up at him with eyes that says “I can do it.” Seungcheol just throws his head back with a grunt when he feels Jeonghan’s throat closing in around his cock. Seeing Jeonghan like this.. so eager and mouth filled with his cock, eyes a little teary from trying not to gag.. it drives him to the brink of insanity.

Jeonghan pulls away, takes a breather and holds his cock by his lips. “Thrust in my mouth, hyung. I can take it. I practiced for you.”

“Jeonghan.. what the fuck..” Seungcheol half whines, half grunts because just the thought of Jeonghan practicing deep throating for him just---- _fuck_.

“Please… I wanna show you..” Jeonghan plants a kiss on the tip of his cock. At this point, all Seungcheol could think and say is: fuck.

Not wanting to put Jeonghan’s efforts in vain, Seungcheol holds his head. He swallows a moan seeing Jeonghan’s eyes twinkle with anticipation and the unmistakable upward curve on his lips. He’s so amused yet entranced by him. “I like pleasing you hyung.” the blonde’s words ring in his head.

He starts slowly, allowing Jeonghan some time to breathe, but the latter’s hands on his back, kneading his ass, stays there with pressure- urging him to go faster and deeper. Jeonghan’s face is turning red now, breathless as Seungcheol pumps in his mouth. The older one, although dazed with pleasure, keeps a look out, not wanting to wear Jeonghan out. After several more thrusts, Seungcheol completely pulls out, much to Jeonghan’s protests, but the other man quickly picks him up and throws him on the bed. Seungcheol rips his sweatpants off and pushes his tiny underwear to one side. “Fuck!” he curses out loud, realizing that the lube and condoms are all packed in his bag and right now he couldn’t be bothered to go in the closet and look for it. “Hyung just take me..” Jeonghan whines, offering his exposed behind to the older man. “Wait Hannie the lube..”

He was surprised when Jeonghan suckled on his own fingers, reached back and fingered himself right in front of him. “No need to loosen me up hyung.. just-- just get inside.” Seungcheol’s eyes are still fixated on the way the blonde’s fingers push in and out of his own hole. At this point, it’d be too troublesome to retrieve the things he needed so he just spits on his fingers, spits on Jeonghan’s gaping hole and guides his cock where it needs to be. Seungcheol doesnt waste any time, burying himself inside Jeonghan up to the hilt. Jeonghan’s high pitched cries of “Hyung!” and the slapping of flesh against flesh disrupts the silent state the room once was.

Jeonghan makes his best effort to face him, turning as much as he could and darting his tongue out, waiting for his hyung to claim his lips. Seungcheol obliges, snaking an arm to keep Jeonghan’s face in place by supporting his neck. Jeonghan can hardly keep up, slipping out of the kiss to cry in pleasure and encourage Seungcheol to fuck him deeper.

Seungcheol lets him go, kneeling behind him to grip his hips tighter. His thrusts becomes more frantic as his orgasm builds in his groins. “Ah! Hyung I’m-- so close!” Jeonghan breathes in between thrusts. Seungcheol grabs his hair, gathers it in one hand and pulls on it, remembering how the latter likes it so. And it works because Jeonghan cums almost as soon as he does that with him following suit. Jeonghan’s thighs collapses on him so they fall on the bed with him on top.

“Hyung..” Jeonghan calls him, escaping his weight from below. He rolls to face Seungcheol on his side. “You didn’t take off my pants.. now I’m all wet.” Seungcheol’s eyes travel down to where the damp spot is against the light colored sweat pants. The image got his spent cock twitching. _Fuck._

“You could have taken it off instead of ripping it.” Jeonghan complains. “Now you gotta buy me a new one.”

“What for?” Seungcheol smirks. “You wont be needing clothes while you’re here.” they share a knowing smile. Jeonghan crooks and eyebrow at him, “Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?”

Seungcheol rolls to his side as well and pulls Jeonghan against his body. “I did say don’t go.”

Jeonghan’s smile reached his ears. “Good. Because I told Shua I’m moving out.”

“What?”

“Yep.”

“Jeonghan why--” Seungcheol was cut off when Jeonghan kissed him. “Later. Let me savor this for now. I missed you, hyung.” he wraps his arms around Seungcheol. The older man finds this adorable so he leans forward, placing a kiss on top of Jeonghan’s head. “I missed you too, baby.”

-

“You should really go and talk to Shua..” Seungcheol traces Jeonghan’s exposed back. The latter lets out a deep sigh, then turns to face him away. Jeonghan doesn’t like having this conversation. For the past week that he’s been with living with him, he does everything to avoid talking about his cousin. Seungcheol’s ghostly touch turns into something more. His palm caressing Jeonghan the upper part of his back down to his tailbone. “Han..” Seungcheol calls him, his tone a mix of reprimanding and convincing. “Baby you gotta listen to me..”

“I’m not your baby.” Jeonghan says with his face still turned away but Seungcheol knows he’s pouting. He snakes an arm around the blonde man and pulls him closer, giving him a back hug. “You didn’t have any problems drinking my milk last night..”

Jeonghan turned to look at him with disgust. “You’re already making daddy jokes? Ew.”

“I’m just trying to be funny.” Seungcheol defended himself, pulling Jeonghan even closer.

“You know, for someone who says he’s not ready to be in a serious relationship, you’re quite the clingy one.”

“Don’t change the topic.”

“No, _you_ , don’t change the topic.” Jeonghan sits up. Threading his long blonde hair with his fingers and tucking in behind his ears. “You know you wanna be with me, hyung. I don’t get why you’re fighting it.”

“But I am with you.”

“Not in that sense.”

“Do we have to?” Seungcheol caresses his cheek. “You know i’m yours.”

“Your body, yes. But I want more.”

Seungcheol crooks an eyebrow at him.

“ _This._ ” Jeonghan pokes his chest. “I want this too.”

Seungcheol felt chills run up his spine. “Han..”

“I know. I said I wasn’t sure before. But when you left the house, I was so devastated. I locked myself up in my room and gave it a good thought— probably one too many times. And I figured, why am I so affected if this is nothing but physical attraction? And that’s when it sunk in.”

“But..”

“It’s alright.. no pressure hyung. I just felt like I needed to say it now instead of just keeping it in.”

Seungcheol props himself to his side, his hand supporting his head and pulls Jeonghan down with him, enveloping him in a hug. “You really don’t deserve me..”

“You underestimate yourself.” Jeonghan places a kiss on the older man’s chest. The kiss graduates to nibbling.. sucking the patch of ivory skin on his hyung’s firm chest. When he was finished, a bright scarlet mark is staring back at him. “And just so you know… I’ve never felt like this before.” Jeonghan sits up, pushing Seungcheol to his back and then eventually straddling him. Their naked torsos come in contact, eliciting a hiss from the older man.

Jeonghan takes hold of his hands, guiding them from his thighs to his chest. “I never craved for anyone. Not until I met you.” Seungcheol gently massages his chest, grazing his fingernails against Jeonghan’s perky nipples that got the younger one gasping.

Seungcheol is so lost staring at every expression Jeonghan makes. Beautiful doesn’t do it. He’s beyond that. He’s indescribable. And knowing this man is completely submitting to him, it just doesn’t make any sense.

But then, not everything has to, right?

Jeonghan guided his cock to his entrance. Seungcheol slipped in with ease, what with Jeonghan still loose from their earlier session. He keeps his eyes at Jeonghan’s face, his eyes closed, brows furrowed as he concentrates on the feeling of having Seungcheol inside him, lips parted slightly as gasps and moans escape.

Jeonghan is out of this world.

Seungcheol grabs his hips suddenly and aggressively thrusts up to him. Jeonghan almost stumbles, losing his balance at the sudden force but Seungcheol catches him just in time. He holds him in place as he rams into him relentlessly and the younger one could not do anything but cry in pleasure.

“Promise me you’ll talk with Shua..”

“Hyung—“

“Jeonghan. Say yes.” He times this with a sharp thrust and the latter had no choice.

After recovering from his high, but still with trembling legs, Jeonghan gets up and pulls away from Seungcheol, glaring at the older one. Seungcheol just watches him with an amused look. “I hate you.” Jeonghan says as he walks away, missing how Seungcheol quicky got up and ran towards him to scoop him up to his arms. Jeonghan’s mad stint didn’t last for long as soon, the bathroom is filled with his giggles and shrieks.

-

“Why do you hold back on me, hyung?” Jeonghan says in between licks and sucks. Seungcheol escapes the sense of his question because really, how does one even form a proper thought with Jeonghan in between his legs and his mouth filled with his cock?

“What do you mean?” Seungcheol manages to let out. His voice hoarse and throaty.

“Don’t think I don’t notice it. You hold back on me when we fuck.. And I don’t want you to do that. Like I said before, you can break me. I’m okay with that.” Jeonghan really has the audacity to be discussing this right now while he holds Seungcheol’s cock and presses it against his cheek, huh?

Unbelievable.

“I don’t want to break you.”

“But--” Jeonghan was cut off when Seungcheol suddenly pulled at him, making him straddle his lap. He traced his lips with his thumb, still so wet from his cum and Jeonghan’s saliva. “It’s not a kink for me, Hannie. It’s not something I like doing because it brings back bad memories..”

“Okay..”

“Okay.”

-

They’re on their way home from school when Jeonghan said he’s thirsty so Seungcheol pulls up on the curb and runs to the nearest café. When he got the younger one’s drink, he headed out of the establishment and walked fast going back to his car. But he stopped midway because he saw Jeonghan outside of the car and talking to another one.

A ridiculously tall good looking young man.

Seungcheol wasnt going to put much thought on it. He knew Jeonghan loves socializing and he’s probably just a friend or a classmate or a—

Seungcheol’s breath hitched.

The ridiculously good looking young man has his arms around Jeonghan and his crotch dangerously pressed against the other’s hip!

And Jeonghan.... is _loving_ it!

Seungcheol saw red.

He takes huge strides and closes the gap between them in seconds. He clears his throat and Jeonghan spins to face him. “Oh hyung you’re back!”

The ridiculously good looking young man (Seungcheol feels the need to emphasize this) lets go of Jeonghan but still hovers a protective stance. “Oh, and you are?” Seungcheol’s brow crooked upon hearing that. He suddenly feels an urge to throw the drink on his hand.

“Ah, hyung, this is uhm— this is Mingyu.”

Upon hearing the name, Seungcheol felt warm all over his face. It starts from behind his ears and then down to his neck that he had to loosen his tie.

“Your boyfriend, Han?”

“Oh.. uhm.. no.”

“Right, hi.” Then Mingyu turns back to Jeonghan. “So, as i was saying, does sunday sound good? I can get us tickets to—“

Seungcheol threw the drink. Fortunately, onto the floor and not Mingyu but oh how we would _love_ to do the latter instead.

Jeonghan caught up on what’s happening and immediately told Seungcheol to get inside the car.

“Mingyu, it’s really nice to see you again after so long but i gotta go.” And whatever Mingyu had to say faded into the background because the second Jeonghan got inside the car, Seungcheol sped away.

Jeonghan doesn’t say anything but he stares at Seungcheol. He sees how his jaw clenched and the way he gripped the steering wheel. Jeonghan decided it’s best to not say anything because right now, anything could trigger Seungcheol and that can’t happen while he’s driving.

Jeonghan closed the door behind him as soon as they got in their room. Seungcheol paces around, unbuttoning his shirt and almost ripping it in the process. This is different. This is what Seungcheol warned him about. And in his head, he thought this would be easy. He thought he can just hug away the anger or soothe him and kiss him and hope that is enough to distract him.

No.

This is way more difficult than that.

Because Seungcheol like this... is scary. Dangerous. Unstoppable.

But if Jeonghan wants to help him get over this then he should do something, right?

“Hyung..” he says for starters. “Hyung look at me.”

Seungcheol doesnt listen at first and continues to pace around. “Hyung.. please. It’s me.. it’s Jeonghan..” and that seemed to get Seungcheol’s attention because he stops and their eyes meet.

He takes careful steps, closing the distance between them. He stops right before Seungcheol and hovers a hand on his chest. “Please calm down. It’s nothing..” he saw Seungcheol’s eyes mellow down a little. “He’s no one, okay? I’m not interested.”

“You were. You didnt push him away.”

“Mingyu—“

“Dont mention his name.”

“Okay— uhm, _he_ , he’s just naturally touchy. He’s like that with Shua hyung too so you have nothing to worry about, okay?”

Seungcheol doesnt reply and looks away. A part of Jeonghan feels relieved because he doesn’t look as mad as he was earlier. “Let’s go to bed hyung.. let’s get some sleep.” He’s read somewhere this could help. He really hopes it does.

Fortunately, Seungcheol softens and goes to bed with him. Nevermind changing clothes, Seungcheol surrounded him with his arms as soon as they laid down. Jeonghan remembers hearing the sound of Seungcheol’s breath and the feeling of his chest rising and falling before he allowed sleep to take over.

When he woke up that night, he saw Seungcheol on the edge of the bed on his side, looking at him.

“I could have hurt you earlier..” Seungcheol’s voice was quiet, barely there.

“Yes.. but you didn’t.”

“That’s not the point.”

“But it is..” Jeonghan held his arm. “You stopped. You were in control. That’s what matters.”

Seungcheol sighs. “I dont know why you’re so optimistic about me.”

“Because you’re so much more than how you define yourself, hyung. Much, much more.”

Jeonghan sits up. Somehow, he feels like Seungcheol has something to say. Something important. Something revealing.

“Remember when i told you i’ve had anger management issues since i was young?”

Jeonghan nodded.

“It’s because of my father. He abused my mom physically.. and when he deemed i’m old enough too, he did the same to me. He beat me up, without any reason at all whatsoever. And my mom, she did nothing. She just told me to endure it so i did. I held it in everytime. But i grew older and the urge to fight back consumed me eventually. I fought back. I knocked him down. He was rushed to the hospital and barely made it there. When my mother found out she disowned me. I didnt understand it. Never did. How and why she could stay with someone who hurts her as if she’s made for only that. I never looked back since then. I never bothered. I thought i’d be a better person. But look at me now... i ended up becoming the person i loathed the most.”

“You didnt.” Jeonghan’s heart ached so much for Seungcheol. “You’re not your father, hyung. You will never be. You care. You feel. You’re nothing like him.”

“That’s the problem. When i feel, i feel too much and it scares me because i dont want to lose control of myself around you. I’d never forgive myself if i—“

“You won’t. You did well today. You didn’t hurt me. You rose above it. And i’m proud of you. We’ll work on this together.. if you let me, okay? I’m here hyung. You’re not alone in this.”

There was something in Seungcheol’s eyes that Jeonghan hasnt seen before. But whatever it is, he knew it meant good.

-

Jeonghan takes a sharp breath before knocking. He hears frantic footsteps that mellowed down as it got nearer. When the door swings open, his cousin’s eyes met his and suddenly he’s reminded of that time when they were kids when he broke Shua’s favorite toy and he had to tell him about it. He’s a little hesistant coming here, barely opened Shua’s text message too so Seungcheol beat him to it. _“Come home. It’s movie night.”_ it read. Suddenly, their old promise came ringing in his ears. “ _No matter how mad we are at each other, movie night will always stand, okay?”_ He remembers Shua’s gentle voice and the feel of his pinky wrapped against his.

“Come in, Han.” Shua steps to the side, letting him in. “I haven’t picked out a movie, yet so feel free to do that while I get the snacks.”

Jeonghan studies his cousin as he goes to the kitchen. “What are you doing?”

Shua looks up at him with calm eyes. “I’m preparing the food, what do you mean?”

“Can you please stop that?”

“Stop what?”

“Stop acting like nothing happened!”

Shua puts the bowl down, earning a clink from when glass met glass.

“Do not raise your voice at me, Yoon Jeonghan.”

“But--”

“I said it’s movie night so sit your ass down and choose a freaking movie already!” Shua’s stern voice sent shivers running up Jeonghan’s spine. He did as told.

“You just got here. We’ll talk after the movie.” Shua sat down beside him, handing him his bowl of Chinese food.

Jeonghan chose a scary movie but he was far too deep in his thoughts to actually pay attention to it. He glances to his side to check on his cousin but Shua just has his stoic face as always.

When the movie credits finally rolled in, Shua took the remote and closed the television. “Is it okay if you let me speak first? You know I’m not good with confrontations.” Jeonghan can only nod at that.

“I know I was out of line and I’m sorry.” Shua begins. “My anger got the best of me when I saw… I mean, when I found out. I just felt betrayed because something was going on right under my roof and I had no idea about it. Sure, I noticed that you two were starting to get close but I had no idea it would be in that sense. Now I know I don’t have any rights to tell you what to do, which is why I didn’t force you to return home, but Jeonghan, I am your family. I practically raised you. And I think that somehow gave me some right to worry about you. And you know why. I told you. I told you about Seungcheol, didn’t I?”

Jeonghan nodded again, pressing his lips in a thin line. Not being able to meet Shua’s eyes any longer.

“I love him. He’s my brother. I’d do anything for him like I would for you. But Han..” Shua reaches for his hand this time and Jeonghan feels a sharp pain in his chest. “Han, if it came to a point where I would have to choose, it will always be you. I told your mom I would protect you against anything and everything and that has been my primal instinct ever since. So I’m sorry… I’m sorry if I overracted. I just… I just cannot bear the thought of you being put into danger..”

“Shua, he’s not dangerous..”

“I know. Not anymore. But he used to be. And while I’m proud he got over that part of him, I still cannot help thinking, what if something triggers it? What if… what if he does something to you and i’m not there to protect you then--”

“He won’t.” Jeonghan held his hand back. “Shua, he won’t.” Jeonghan bravely met his eyes now. Shua nods in acknowledgement., squeezing Jeonghan’s hand, “Okay. He won’t.”

They share a smile and Jeonghan scoots closer to lean his head on top of his cousin’s shoulder. “I’m sorry..”

“I know..”

“You know I wouldn’t fight you if I don’t think he’s worth it, right?”

“Ew, Jeonghan are you that whipped?” Shua’s teasing meant everything is okay. “Shua, I don’t think you realize. I mean, have you seen his--”

“Okay I’m stopping you there. I don’t want details. I’ve already seen more than I should and I’m--” Shua closes his eyes and shakes his head, trying to get rid of war flashbacks aka the photos he saw in Seungcheol’s phone.

Laughter is finally back in their home.

This really does feel like that time he broke Shua’s favorite toy. He stood outside his door for so long, not having the heart to knock and go inside because he’s scared of his older cousin. But when Shua opened the door, frowning, eyes soft as always, he blurted it out and expected his cousin to get mad.

But instead, Shua hugged him and asked, “Are you hurt?”

He shook his head.

Shua hugged him tighter. “What a relief. I’m glad you didn’t get hurt.”

Yes, this really does feel a lot like that time.

-

“I shouldn’t have said it.” Jeonghan pouted. He stomps, feet heavy with every step. “I shouldn’t have said I’m moving back in!” He stops dead in his tracks, tugging at Seungcheol’s sleeve. “I can still change my mind, right?”

Seungcheol chuckles and then cups his face. “No, Hannie. This is the right thing to do. And besides, you’ll only be there on the weekdays. Just until you finish school, okay?”

Jeonghan clicked his tongue and glared at Seungcheol. “Look at you trying so hard to get rid of me.”

Seungcheol pulls him close into a hug, not minding the other people staring at them. “I’m not. I don’t want to.”

“Really?” Jeonghan’s voice came muffled.

“Yep. Really.” Seungcheol replies. Jeonghan moves away from the hug and looks up at him. “You really have to stop doing shit like this, hyung.. Stop making my heart flutter if you’re not going to take responsibility.” Seungcheol looks at him while he starts walking away. Oh how he wants to tell Jeonghan that he _does_ want to take responsibility.

“Oh, you’re here.” Shua says when he opened the door. He reaches out to take Jeonghan’s bag from Seungcheol.

The air is still thick between Seungcheol and Shua. Jeonghan felt it that’s why he didn’t push for Seungcheol to come in.

“Shua.. can we go out for a walk?” Jeonghan was surprised to hear that from Seungcheol. He didn’t mention he’s planning to talk to his cousin. Shua just nodded, grabbed his coat then exited the room with his friend.

They found themselves on a nearby park. They haven’t spoken. No words at all since they stepped out of Shua’s apartment.

Seungcheol pulls out a cigarette. “I will gladly accept another punch.” he breaks the silence.

“You deserve more than that.”

“I know.”

“So what are you two now? Dating?” Shua says with distaste.

“Shua, what we have is purely physical..” Seungcheol sees the exact moment when anger registered in his friend’s eyes so he was quick to add, “But, I don’t intend for it to be just that. I like him. Way too much. I just haven’t told him yet because I wanted to talk to you first.” he takes a hit, puffing out the smoke and then continuing “It’s just that… I’m trying to be careful with Jeonghan. I just don’t want to make the same mistakes twice.. but I also don’t want to keep disappointing him by holding back. I told him everything, Shua. Yet he still wants to stay with me.” Seungcheol chuckles, shaking his head.

“He’s hard-headed that way..”

“He is. It’s so endearing. He makes me want to risk it. But Shua.. I promise.. I’ll do my best to protect him too. Even from myself. You have my word.”

Their gazes met. And at that moment, Shua knew he has to accept it.

“Just make sure he goes home every weekdays.”

“You’re not going to say anything else?”

“What’s there left to say? You’re determined, he’s hard-headed.. that’s like the worst combination.” Shua rolls his eyes, earning a soft laughter from Seungcheol. “And besides, you’re my friend. So I’m going to trust that you’ll do your best to care for him.”

“I will.”

“Or I’ll punch you so hard you’ll be 6 feet under in no time.”

The two friends shared a laugh. Their hearts finally freed of a heavy burden.

When Shua came back to their apartment, he saw Jeonghan looking anxious on the couch, biting his nails. “Hey how was it?” he immediately asks as soon as his cousin steps in.

“It went alright.”

“Well, can you tell me more?” Jeonghan’s eyes were huge and panicky but Shua shook his head. It’s not for him to say. And besides, Seungcheol asked him not to. _‘Don’t tell him yet, okay? I’m nervous about it but I’ll do my best’_ his words repeat in his head.

Shua looks at Jeonghan from afar and shakes his head in amusement. What’s there to be nervous about? Knowing Jeonghan, Seungcheol wouldn’t even get to finish what he’s saying and he’d be all over him already.

Shua failed to realize it right away. That the boy he cared for has grown up. He’s now matured enough to fight for his love.

-

“Hyung I’m cumming--!” Jeonghan writhes underneath him, clinging onto his neck, incoherence continuously escaping his mouth. Seungcheol thrusts in deeper, knowing exactly which spot to press on to drive Jeonghan to the finish line.

When he felt himself getting close, he reached in between their bodies to pump Jeonghan’s leaking hardness in time with his thrusts. He feels Jeonghan’s hold on his middle tighten even more. “Cum for me baby.. with me, please..” Seungcheol whispers against his lips, Jeonghan claims his mouth and bites his bottom lip, sucking on it afterwards. Seungcheol takes this opportunity to kiss him hard, reflecting the way he thrusts into the younger man. Seungcheol felt Jeonghan tighten around him, moaning loud in his mouth and that set him off. They didn’t let go of each other- not Jeonghan’s thighs on his middle, not his arms on his neck, and most definitely not his lips on his. Seungcheol has found his euphoria. And he knew this was the perfect time to say it.

So he does.

“I love you, Jeonghan..” he says it in a whisper when he pulled away form the kiss. He stared at Jeonghan’s face-- eyes still closed, mouth slightly open, senses still in cloud nine. When Seungcheol’s words finally registered to him, his eyes snapped open and he was met with Seungcheol’s loving gaze. “What did you say?”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“But-- I heard.. was I hearing things?” Jeonghan looked confused. Seungcheol then pulls out slowly and rolls to his side. “You like me too much you’re starting to hear things now?”

Jeonghan wasn’t moving, just staring into the ceiling, a little too upset for Seungcheol’s liking and he thought maybe he went a little too far teasing the younger one. “Hey..” he snakes his arm underneath the blonde’s nape, pulling him into an embrace. “I was kidding. You weren’t hearing things.” He cups Jeonghan’s face, turning to meet his. And he says it louder this time-- says it with conviction, with feelings. “I love you, Jeonghan.”

He saw Jeonghan’s eyes start to water. He sits up and panics. “Hannie, what’s wrong? Did I-- are you--”

“I hate you so much.” came the younger one’s broken voice.

“Hannie I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you..”

“You didn’t.. I’m so happy that’s why I’m like this..” Jeonghan wiped the tears threatening to fall for his eyes. “I thought.. I was starting to accept the fact that maybe we couldn’t be anything more.. that I’m not.. worthy to be taken seriously.. and I just like you so much that I feel like my heart is going to explode and I wasn’t sure how much more I can take I just--” He closes his eyes again, takes a deep breath, lips quivering ever so gently. “I told myself I’ll be fine with just this… if this is how I can have you then it’s okay..”

Seungcheol pulls him and envelops him in the tightest hug possible because he had no idea Jeonghan was feeling that. If he knew he would have said it to him sooner. Jeonghan had always seemed so casual about it, even making jokes that Seungcheol missed the seriousness behind it. “I’m so sorry..” is all he could say as he held Jeonghan against his body. “I wanted to talk to Shua about it first.. to ask him properly this time… although I really didn’t ask, more like told him straight up so I’m--”

Jeonghan distanced themselves. “What? Shua knew?” Seungcheol nodded. “I told him that night when we went--”

“What? Shua knew for a whole week and he didn’t tell me?!”

“Well, to be fair, I asked him not too..” then Jeonghan scrambled to get up but Seungcheol caught him by the waist. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to call Shua and I’m going to yell at him because he should have told me! I’ve been whining about it to him for the whole week and he just let me go on and on about it like some stupid lovestruck teen--”

“But you are lovestruck..” Seungcheol teased him, earning a playful slap on the chest. “Hey, but I’m lovestruck for you too so now we can be lovestruck together!”

“No! Let me go I will call--” Seungcheol suddenly pushed him down onto the bed and hovered above him. “You think letting you go is on my agenda today?” Seungcheol’s voice was low and rough. The kind that makes one shiver-- the kind that makes one look forward to what is to come.

“Tell me exactly what’s on your agenda, then?” Jeonghan challenged.

Seungcheol smirked, loving the way Jeonghan never backs down on him. “My boyfriend has been really cute lately I think he needs some hard fucking.”

“Your boyfriend huh?” Jeonghan’s smile grew wider, his eyes shining differently and it’s a change Seungcheol welcomes. “I think your boyfriend would very much like that.” and Seungcheol need not be told twice, for in a split second, he’s already slipped inside Jeonghan.

However, he came to regret that he challenged Seungcheol because the older one, being true to his words, did not let him out of bed at all.

-

Seungcheol glances at his wristwatch, leaning on the door of his car as he waits for Jeonghan. When the latter came out, he spotted him immediately. Well, in his defense, Jeonghan’s long blonde hair and his incredibly handsome face are pretty hard to miss.

Jeonghan sees him too and waves at him from far away. He watches as Jeonghan smiles, even from here he could see the adorable scrunch of his nose and hear the excited giggle that goes with it.

Jeonghan runs up to him and pulls him into a hug. “You’re here!”

“I am.” Seungcheol smiles back, circling his arms around Jeonghan’s waist. “I missed you, baby.” Jeonghan giggles and leans forward to whisper to him “If you miss me so much then you gotta drive home fast because I want to show you just how much I missed you too!” ending it with a wink.

Seungcheol can just laugh in amusement. And then he falls for Jeonghan all over again.

Which doesn’t make sense at all.

But then again, not everything has to, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was okay! I hope it's worth the loooong wait. Sorry for abandoning this fic for a long time! There was too much going on irl so i had to take a step back. 
> 
> As usual, comments and kudos are very very very much appreciated. I like to be validated sometimes (most of the time :D)
> 
> Also, i recently opened a virtual tip jar, so if there's any to spare, that would be nice too! 
> 
> Lastly, thank you so much for joining me in this journey. I know most of the time it's just hot naughty sex, but i really wanted it to have more so i hope the overall plot is okay. Thank you so much for being patient with me and for cheering me on all the time. I love you all!!! I have the best support group ever <3

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, comments if you have ❤️ That would be lovely.


End file.
